Gequälte Seelen
by Kuraiko
Summary: Ein kleines Gedankenspiel von mir. Spielt ungefähr während des Hades-Kapitels. Shonen Ai. SPOILER bis Band 11. Um Reviews wird gebeten!


Diese Geschichte spielt irgendwann im Hades-Kapitel. Während Setsuna im Hades nach Sara sucht, geschieht einiges in Anagura... SPOILER bis Band 11 (wegen Arakune). Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen (schreibe nicht oft Fanfics, ist Neuland für mich). 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Gequälte Seelen**

Wenn ich dich ansehe, fühle ich den vertrauten Schmerz. Ich kenne ihn so gut wie den Geruch von Blut und ich heiße ihn willkommen. Ich habe gelernt ihn anzuerkennen und damit zu leben. Ohne diesen Schmerz würde ich dich nicht so verstehen, wie ich dich jetzt verstehe. Und deswegen umarme ich ihn wie einen guten Freund. 

Aber du wachst nicht auf...

„Was, er ist schon wieder bei ihr?", wiederholte Arakune entgeistert. Kurai zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Es ist sein gutes Recht", meinte sie und sah zu ihrem Cousin auf. „Oder willst du wieder mal hingehen und ihn damit aufziehen?" Arakune warf Kurai einen empörten Blick zu. 

„Ich? Ich mache niemanden nieder! Und außerdem habe ich besseres zu tun", fügte er hinzu und schüttelte seine vollen Haare. „Von mir aus kann er machen, was er will!"

Kurai sah ihm hinterher, wie er stolz den Raum verließ, und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Züge. Sie kannte Arakune schon so lange, dass sie seine Handlungen mit einer verblüffenden Bestimmtheit voraussagen konnte. So wie jetzt, wo sie ganz genau wusste, was er tun würde. 

_Es ist seltsam... ich stehe Arakune näher als meinen Geschwistern_, dachte sie, immer noch versonnen lächelnd. _Wir sind wie Bruder und Schwester... oder Schwester und Schwester? _

Sie kicherte kurz und wurde dann übergangslos wieder ernst. Es war Mittag... sie hatte all ihre Pflichten für diese Zeit erfüllt, obwohl sie sich alles eigentlich sorgsam eingeteilt hatte. Jetzt lag die Leere des Nachmittags vor ihr... und es gab nichts, was sie davon abhalten konnte, wieder dorthin zu gehen. Nichts, denn all die eigenen Widersprüche waren keine Hilfe. Sie konnte einfach nicht der Anziehung widerstehen, dem merkwürdigen Zwang, der sie jeden Tag zu ihm trieb. 

Es ist krank. Ich bin krank. Ich sollte mich hinlegen und aufhören an ihn zu denken. 

_Aber es sind doch nur noch drei Tage!_

Sie verharrte kurz regungslos auf der Stelle, aber dann konnte sie es nicht länger aushalten und marschierte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen los, in die Richtung, die ihr Herz anstrebte.

Arakune schlenderte durch den Palast und sagte sich, dass es bestimmt etwas geben musste, was er tun konnte. Irgendeine verdammte Beschäftigung, irgendwas! Aber es lief darauf hinaus, dass er wieder mal nichts zu tun hatte. Seit sie Assiah mit Setsunas Körper verlassen hatten, war ihnen nichts anderes als warten geblieben. Als ob selbst das Leben anhalten würde, um gebannt auf die Rückkehr des Messias zu lauern. 

_Was war das nur für eine dämliche Idee, in den Hades zu gehen?? _

Er seufzte und blieb stehen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, gab es da doch noch Möglichkeiten sich zu beschäftigen. Aber sie alle erforderten das Beisammensein mit anderen Leuten und das widerstrebte ihm. In letzter Zeit war das Gefühl der Distanz zu den anderen gewachsen und Arakune konnte sich nicht einfach dazu überwinden, den Abgrund zu überbrücken, der sich zwischen ihnen aufgetan hatte. Nein... der schon immer da gewesen war. Aber erst jetzt fühlte Arakune seine Ausmaße. 

Es lag natürlich an dem, was passiert war. Nach langer Suche und vielen Mühe hatten Kurai und er endlich den Seelenträger Alexiels aufgespürt. Sie hatten es sogar geschafft, ihn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen... es war jedem klar, dass der Krieg mit dem Himmel nun praktisch vor der Tür stand. Und obwohl sich Arakune in gewisser Weise sogar mit den anderen freuen konnte – wenigstens für Kurai, für die Alexiel mehr war als die Kriegsgöttin, die sie zum Sieg führen würde – trotzdem war die Kälte da und ließ ihn nicht ruhig schlafen. 

Es nahte der Augenblick der Wahrheit. 

Arakune ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und zwang sich damit aufzuhören. Er musste endlich aufhören daran zu denken, sonst würde er noch wahnsinnig werden! 

Jetzt ist es zu spät für einen Rückzieher. Was rede ich da – es war schon seit meiner Geburt zu spät! Ich habe diesen langen, blutigen Weg zurückgelegt und ich werde nicht kurz vor meinem Ziel aufgeben! Ich bin nicht so schwach, wie sie alle glauben! Ich lebe nur für die Rache. Andere Gefühle kenne ich nicht...

„Was ist denn los, Homo-chan? Probleme?" 

Arakune drehte sich hastig um und sah sich Kira gegenüber. Er war unbemerkt im Flur erschienen, lautlos wie immer, das Schwert Shiranui an der Seite. Seine grauen Augen musterten Arakune ohne die geringste Regung zu zeigen, durchdringend und dunkel. Arakune fühlte einen Schauder über seinen Rücken laufen. Unter Kiras Blick kam er sich immer nackt und schutzlos vor, als wäre der andere dazu fähig, seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu lesen, seine tiefsten Geheimnisse zu erfahren. 

„Ich und Probleme?" Arakune lächelte gelassen. „Das einzige Problem, das ich derzeit habe, ist meine Langeweile. Und mit der kann ich ganz gut allein fertig werden."

„Hm." Man konnte nie sagen, was Kira gerade dachte. Nur in Alexiels Nähe veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und man konnte die Sehnsucht in seinen Augen sehen. Nur in Alexiels Nähe... oder wenn Setsuna anwesend war. Dann war Kira ein ganz anderer Mensch. 

Mensch ist das richtige Stichwort. Wenn er bei Setsuna ist, benimmt er sich wie ein Kind Assiahs. Dabei ist er in Wirklichkeit...

„Ich hab gehört, du hast Alexiel wieder mal einen Besuch abgestattet?"

... kalter Kristall. 

Kira lächelte schmal, das Lächeln, das nie seine Augen erreichte. „Warum fragst du, wenn du die Antwort schon kennst?" 

Arakune seufzte theatralisch. „Meine Güte, du und Kurai seid mir ein schönes Pärchen. Verbringt den ganzen Tag damit, eure toten Liebsten anzuschmachten, anstatt rauszugehen und mal ein bisschen Spaß zu haben."

„Setsuna ist nicht tot", stellte Kira klar. 

„Tot, scheintot, was interessiert mich das?" Er lächelte Kira an – _das_ war ein richtiges Lächeln! Nicht, dass sein Gegenüber es irgendwie zu schätzen wusste. Es war wirklich deprimierend. Der einzige halbwegs interessante Typ weit und breit, und er musste natürlich ein Eisblock sein, der nur Augen für eine tote Heilige und deren Wiedergeburt hatte. 

Ich wähle mir immer die falschen Kerle aus...

Arakune seufzte. „Hast du mal Feuer?"

Wortlos warf Kira ein Feuerzeug rüber. Arakune zündete sich eine Zigarette an und nahm einen ersten Zug. Wenigstens _eine_ gute Idee der Menschen.

„Hat Voice dich wenigstens in Ruhe gelassen?", erkundigte er sich. 

„Er beschränkt sich auf feindselige Blicke", erwiderte Kira. 

„Ein Fortschritt. Ach..." Er streckte sich. „Wahrscheinlich sollte ich mich noch mal mit ihm und den anderen unterhalten... sie scheinen die Lage nicht zu begreifen. Die ganze Sache mit dem Krieg..."

„Sie haben zu lange darauf gewartet. Sie haben aus den Augen verloren, was dieser Krieg wirklich bedeutet." Kiras Hand ruhte auf seinem Schwert. „Setsuna ist die einzige Chance für euren Sieg."

„Sag das nicht mir."

„Wenn Setsuna erst mal wieder zurück ist..."

„Bezweifelst du das nie?", wollte Arakune plötzlich wissen. Er hielt Kiras Blick stand. „Bist du dir wirklich immer so sicher, dass er zurück kommen wird? Es ist verdammt gefährlich im Hades. Wenn ihn die Ghoule erwischen..."

„Sie werden ihn nicht erwischen." Wie er das sagte, gab es keinen Hauch von Zweifel. Arakune runzelte die Stirn.

„Du traust ihm wirklich viel zu. Dabei ist er doch nur ein Mensch..."

Mit einigen wenigen Schritten war Kira bei ihm angekommen und ergriff sein Handgelenk. Die Zigarette fiel zu Boden. 

„Vertraust du Setsuna etwa nicht? Homo-chan?" Seine Stimme klang unverändert ruhig, aber sein Griff war sehr fest. Trotzig sah Arakune ihn an.

„Ich bin nur realistisch! Wie hoch stehen schon seine Chancen heil wieder zurück zu kommen? Keiner ist jemals vom Hades zurückgekehrt! Und auch noch die Seele seiner Schwester zu retten... Denkst du wirklich, es ist so einfach Tote zum Leben zu erwecken?"

„Du kennst Setsuna nicht. Wenn er sich erst mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, wird ihn nichts davon abhalten es in die Tat umzusetzen."

Arakune beobachtete ihn prüfend und lächelte dann hinterlistig. „Es wurmt dich sehr, dass du nicht mit ihm gehen konntest, oder? Nanatsusaya... immer an Alexiels Seite, um sie zu beschützen... und jetzt ist ihr Seelenträger unendlich weit weg, in größter Gefahr, und du kannst nichts tun außer abzuwarten und Löcher in die Luft zu starren... Was ist das für ein Gefühl?"

An der plötzlichen Anspannung in Kiras Gesicht erkannte Arakune, dass er einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte. Abrupt ließ Kira seine Hand los und wollte gehen. Aber jetzt war es Arakune, der den anderen festhielt und die Kraft offenbarte, die in dem scheinbar zerbrechlichen Körper steckte. 

„Wohin denn so schnell, Sakuya?", flüsterte er. Kira ließ zu, dass Arakunes Lippen die seinen berührten und die beiden in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss vereinte. 

„Es bricht mir das Herz dich so einsam zu sehen." Arakune schlang die Arme um Kira und legte den Kopf vertrauensvoll auf seine Schulter, so dass seine Haare den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verbargen, die Sehnsucht darin. „Es ist dumm von dir an Alexiel zu denken... sie wird niemals erkennen, was sie an dir hat. Oder ist es das, was dich so sehr zu ihr hinzieht?... Willst du denn immer unglücklich sein?"

„Das sagt der richtige." Kiras Tonfall war etwas rau; er bewegte sich nicht in Arakunes inniger Umarmung. „Was tust du denn die ganze Zeit über? Seit wir in Anagura angekommen sind, läufst du rum, als ob eine schwarze Wolke über dir hängen würde... und nach außen hin versuchst du weiterhin den Coolen zu spielen... wäre Kurai nicht so um Setsuna besorgt, hätte sie es auch längst bemerkt. Deine lässige Fassade hält niemanden zum Narren."

„Spiel dich nicht so auf", sagte Arakune leise und drückte sich an ihn, wünschte sich Kiras Arme um sich zu spüren. „Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig?... Ich habe diese Entscheidung schon vor langer Zeit getroffen... jetzt ist es zu spät für Reue..."

_... aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich danach weiterleben soll... ich sehe im Schlaf Kurais entsetztes Gesicht... _

Er fühlte Kiras Hand an seiner Wange, in seinem Haar. Es war ein gutes Gefühl.

„Entscheidungen trifft man fürs Leben... aber lohnt es sich wirklich, alles für diese eine Wahl aufzugeben?..."  

Arakune sah auf, versuchte seine Verzweiflung zu verbergen. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, er wollte es verdrängen... es reichte schon, wenn er davon träumte...

„Lass uns nicht von Entscheidungen sprechen", flüsterte er. 

Ich will doch nur...

„Okay."

... glücklich sein.

„Jetzt muss ich dich töten", sagte Arakune und bewegte sich dennoch nicht. „Du hast das Siegel gesehen."

„Du hast nicht gerade versucht es zu verhindern", meinte Kira ohne den Hauch von Sorge in der Stimme. Seinen Arm hatte er um Arakune gelegt, seine Finger strichen sachte über die braune Haut, ertasteten die Wirbelsäule darunter. 

„Vielleicht wollte ich dich von Anfang an umbringen." Arakunes Kopf ruhte auf Kiras Schulter, an seinem Hals, direkt unter dem Kinn, so dass die Haarsträhnen ihn kitzeln mussten. Aber er sagte nichts und Arakune war zufrieden damit liegen zu bleiben und die abkühlende Wärme zu genießen. 

„Das hast du doch sogar", erinnerte Kira. 

„Du hattest es auch verdient. Du warst gemein zu mir." 

„Und jetzt? Ich bin ein Risiko. Willst du mich endgültig erledigen?"

Arakune stemmte sich hoch, so dass er in Kiras Gesicht sehen konnte. Aus nächster Nähe betrachtet, wirkten seine Augen mehr schwarz als grau. Und wieder war sein Blick undurchdringlich, wie eine Mauer. Aber Arakune wusste, dass da mehr war. 

„Würdest du mich denn verraten?", fragte er, anstatt zu antworten. 

„Vielleicht. Wenn du Setsunas Sicherheit bedrohst..."

Gereizt setzte sich Arakune aufrecht hin. „Ich vergaß. Du denkst ja immer nur an den Kleinen. Andere Leute interessieren dich nicht, was, Sakuya?... Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

Kira erwiderte nichts darauf, sein Blick wanderte von Arakunes Gesicht nach unten und blieb an dem Siegel hängen, das seine Brust zierte. Das finstere Zeichen des Dämonenfürsten, der Beweis für Arakunes Pakt mit dem Teufel. Es strahlte eine eigene Düsterkeit aus, man konnte das Böse darin fast schon körperlich spüren. 

Er hob die Hand und legte sie auf das Symbol. Arakune starrte ihn an. „Willst du wirklich so viel für deine Rache aufgeben?", fragte Kira. 

Arakune stieß die Zähne zusammen. „Willst du mir eine Moralpredigt halten? Ausgerechnet du? Das Mal, welches du auf _deiner_ Brust trägst, ist auch nicht gerade ein Beweis für deine Rechtschaffenheit!"

„Nein." Er nahm die Hand runter. „Ich halte dir keine Moralpredigt. Jeder muss selbst entscheiden, was für ihn das richtige ist. Ich mische mich nicht in deine Angelegenheiten ein."

„Es sei denn, sie betreffen Setsunas Sicherheit, wie?" Wie aus dem Nichts erschien in seiner Hand ein Messer, eine lange scharfe Klinge, die er Kira sofort an den Hals setzte. „Du hast Recht. Du bist ein Risiko. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du mich verrätst. Ich werde dich töten." Er lachte kurz auf. „Aber das macht dir nichts aus, oder? Du bist unsterblich... ich habe ja selbst erfahren müssen, wie wenig ich dir anhaben kann."

Kira blieb ernst. „Mein Geist ist unsterblich, aber dieser Körper hält nicht mehr viel aus. Wenn du mich tötest, werde ich tot bleiben."

„Was wird dann aus dir? Wirst du zu Nanatsusaya zurückkehren?"

„Ja."

Arakune zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es hört sich nicht gerade so an, als würde es dich stören."

„Warum sollte es? Ich _bin_ Nanatsusaya... meine wahre Form ist ein Schwert. Dieses Menschsein ist nur eine Phase, ein kurzer Augenblick... es ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ich wieder zu dem werde, was ich in Wahrheit bin. Dann... kann ich keinen mehr belügen... weder Setsuna... noch mich selbst..."

„Oh nein!" Mit einer heftigen Bewegung warf Arakune das Messer von sich. Es schlug mit einem hellen Klang irgendwo auf dem Boden auf. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich so einfach aus dem Staub machst! Ich werde es dir nicht erleichtern! Du musst genauso zu deinen Entscheidungen stehen wie ich! Du musst dich genauso quälen wie ich!..."

Kira lächelte verzerrt. „Das ist nur gerecht. Wir quälen uns beide mit unseren Entscheidungen, Homo-chan."

Arakune seufzte resigniert und breitete sich neben ihm aus, schmiegte sich an seinen Körper. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, Haut an Haut. 

„Du sollst mich doch nicht so nennen", murmelte er. „Ich heiße Arakune."

„Nein." Er konnte sich Kiras Lächeln nur zu gut vorstellen. „Eben nicht."

_...Hörst du mich? Alexiel? _

_Ich habe entschieden bei dir zu bleiben. Ich weiß, wie aussichtslos es ist. Aber ich kann diese Gefühle nicht verleugnen. Mir bleibt noch so wenig Zeit... ich wünschte, ich könnte dich noch einmal in diesen Armen halten, bevor ich wieder zu dem Kristall werde, das meine wahre Natur ist. _

_Ist das ein vermessener Wunsch?_

_--------_end_-----------------_


End file.
